Lluvia
by Simikey Cullen
Summary: Washington,, la lluvia era algo usual y para ella, la torpe Bella Swan era algo mortífero... sin embargo vivir allí era un pequeño costo para terminar sus estudios y encontrar un buen trabajo. Aunque sin siquiera intentarlo... la lluvia le traerá algo mas un accidente.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de la Sra. Stephenie Meyer y yo solo los manipulo a mi conveniencia para lograr hacer esta historia.

**Conociendote.**

Lluvia, era lo que más detestaba de vivir en un lugar como Washington, sin embargo lo compensaba el hecho de estar en la universidad con la que siempre había soñado. Isabella Swan se quedó ensimismada viendo por la ventana durante un largo minuto, después se apresuró a tomar su paraguas y salir a tomar el ascensor. Hoy era un día importante, su primer día en la Facultad de Artes Plásticas de la Universidad de Washington, hacia tan solo dos semanas que se había instalado en el piso y aun no conocía a nadie, mientras bajaba por el asensor, recordó que el departamento del piso superior al suyo estaba vacío y según el encargado los ocupantes llegarían en los próximos días, así que ella tenía toda a intención de mantenerse alejada de ellos.

Ella no era una persona social y su torpeza al caminar la hacía blanco de constantes accidentes, razones demás para que ella deseara no arriesgar la salud física de otras personas al tropezar con ellas mientras hablaban o algo así. ¡No sabes cuándo vas a hacer que alguien caiga por una alcantarilla al caminar por la calle! Ok, tal vez estaba siendo paranoica, pero jamás le había gustado la gente y se aferraba a cualquier excusa para no acercarse demasiado a nadie.

No es que fuera una amargada o una total ermitaña, Sus padres estaban divorciados y su madre había vuelto a casarse, y por increíble que pareciera la situación se llevaban de las mil maravillas, su familia era su adoración. Pero también habían otras personas en su vida claro esta como Jacob Black, el hijo del mejor amigo de Charlie, su padre. Jake era su mejor amigo, su confidente y alguna vez en su adolescencia su amor platónico; también estaba Angela Webber, la mejor amiga de su infancia que ahora vivía en Alabama con su familia. Pero Jacob y su padre vivian el Forks, a unas horas de Washington, y su madre y Phil , su esposo, vivian en Jacksonville, Florida. Razones por las cuales ella estaba sola en la ciudad y solo podía comunicarse con ellos por teléfono o correo electrónico.

De repente el sonido del ascensor la saco de sus pensamientos, era hora de adentrarse a la torrencial lluvia. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y ella salio a toda prisa, sin embargo al salir chocó con algo, o mejor dicho alguien, y entonces lo siguiente que supo es que estaba en el piso de la recepción del edificio y que sus cosas estaban esparcidas por el suelo.

-Lo siento mucho- dijo una voz varonil y ella vio como aquel extraño la tomaba de un codo y le ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

-Descuida- dijo ella sonrojándose- Fui yo la que choco contra ti.

Ambos se agacharon y recogieron sus cosas, obviamente el chico fue mas rápido he hizo la mayoría del trabajo. Mientras seguían en el suelo ella levanto la mirada para verlo de reojo, era un joven alto y muy atractivo, con el cabello humedo, razón por la cual no podría definir su color exacto, tenia la piel blanca y vestia de manera impecable a pesar de la lluvia. El hasta ahora desconocido volteo para entregarle sus pertenencias y le dedico una deslumbrante sonrisa que ilumino sus increíbles ojos verdes haciendo que Bella se olvidara de respirar un momento, por suerte seguían en el suelo sino, ella habría vuelto a caer. Torpemente ella le devolvió la sonrisa con sus mejillas ardiendo y se pusieron de pie al mismo tiempo.

-Que descortez de mi parte- dijo el de pronto- Mi nombre es Edward Cullen- le tendio una mano larga y esbelta, "Dedos de pianista" dijo una voz absurda y melosa dentro de su cerebro.

-Isabella Swan- atino a decir ella tomando su mano de vuelta- un placer.

-El placer es todo mio Isabella

-Bella – le interrumpio- por favor, solo Bella- le dijo algo apenada.

- Bien, Bella, una vez mas te ofresco mis disculpas por este accidente

-No te preocupes- Dijo Bella- soy muy torpe, si no hubiera sido contigo, hubiera tropesado al salir del edificio con el mismísimo suelo- bromeo ella, y le hecho un vistazo al reloj de la pared en recepción alarmándose-¡Dios mio, es tan tarde!.

-¿Qué pasa?

- Es mi primer dia en la universidad, y ya es demasiado tarde como para tomar el autobús - dijo ella con pesar- creo que tendre que pagar un taxi.

- No seria ningún inconveniente llevarte Bella- se ofreció el.

-No quiero ser ninguna molestia- contesto

-Por supuesto que no lo serias puesto que yo debo ir hacia allí- le contesto Edward con una sonrisa torcida- espero que no te moleste pasar primero por mi hermana de camino hacia allí.

- ¿Vas a la universidad tambien?- pregunto Bella con asombro haciendo que el soltara una pequeña risa.

-Asi es- contesto- y mi hermana tambien, pero debía venir a recoger las llaves del departamento antes de ir hacia alla.

Le ofreció su brazo y presiono nuevamente el botón del asensor para bajar al parking, caminaron en silencio y el la guio hacia un precioso volvo que estaba estacionado unas plazas mas allá. Edward sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta del copiloto para que entrara al coche haciendo que Bella se sonrojara. Dio la vuelta y se metió en el coche con movimientos fluidos y con una sonrisa siempre pegada en su perfecto rostro, arrancaron y salieron a la avenida que estaba siendo cubierta por la lluvia; Bella veía por la ventanilla y de repente una melodía hermosa comenzó a salir por los parlantes del coche.


	2. Arribando a la escuela…

Todos los personajes utilizados en esta historia son propiedad de la señora S. Meyer, por lo tanto no pretendo lucrar con ellos, solo divertirme. Aunque sigo soñando con que me regalen a Edward de cumpleaños ;) ….. Ok, sin mas ni mas…. Aquí esta el segundo capítulo.

**Arribando a la escuela…**

Bella tardo solo unos segundos en darse cuenta de que esa melodía tan dulce y hermosa no era mas que una de sus canciones predilectas - Claro de Luna es genial- dijo mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello.

-Concuerdo – dijo Edward sonriendo- no pensé que te gustara la música clásica.

-Solo mis favoritos- contesto apenado- La música clásica me pone de buen humor cuando todo va mal, así que la aprecio más que a otro tipo.

Edward solo sonrió, durante el camino ella se dio cuenta de que estaban avanzando sumamente rápido sorteando el típico trafico matutino de Washington, sin embargo el parecía muy seguro de si mismo con su manera de conducir, por lo tanto se limito a ajustarse bien el cinturón de seguridad y a tratar de no mirar muy seguido que tan cerca pasaban de los otros autos. Notó que se estaban alejando un poco de su destino y poco después observó como entraba al estacionamiento de un lujoso hotel en el centro de la ciudad, se estacionó y bajó del coche . Bella se quedo sorprendida de que un chico que aparentaba no mas que su propia edad pudiera costear un hotel como ese, sin embargo ella recordó que estaba allí con su hermana, por lo tanto no era el quien pagaba el hotel, ese pensamiento la calmó un poco, pues se había quedado sin palabras ante su primer pensamiento. Un sonido la sacó de su inconciencia y se dio cuenta de que Edward había abierto la puerta para que bajara.

-Vamos, hay que llamarla desde la recepción o sino sufrirá un ataque aquí y ahora- Le dijo mientras le tendía la mano para ayudarla a bajar. Bella la aceptó y una corriente eléctrica la recorrió desde la mano que Edward tocaba, hasta el más recóndito lugar de su cuerpo y su alma. Edward sintió como Bella se estremecía y se preguntó si era posible que esa chica tan hermosa y callada hubiera sentido lo mismo que el cuando rozaron sus manos.

Caminaron hacia la recepción y entonces Edward pidió el teléfono para que llamaran a la habitación a nombre de Alice Cullen. Bella se quedó un poco rezagada mirando discretamente como Edward hablaba con la chica de la recepción que parecía mucho mayor que el y sin embargo no a ella parecía no importarle para nada y le coqueteaba descaradamente; pero para asombro de Bella, el solo espero a que le tendiera el teléfono, se lo puso al oído y volteo a mirarla con una sonrisa hermosa y deslumbrante con la cual ella se sonrojo, pero sin embargo se la devolvió con ganas. Unos segundos después el mantuvo una corta conversación al teléfono y colgó. La recepcionista intento entablar una conversación pero el solo le dio las gracias y regreso hasta donde estaba Bella.

Diez minutos después, mientras charlaban, una pequeña chica con el aspecto de un hada entro caminando desde la puerta del ascensor llamando a Edward, sus movimientos parecían un baile lleno de gracia y de movimientos fluidos y hermosos; su rostro mostraba una sonrisa traviesa pero a la vez amable y el cabello negro enmarcaba su rostro y apuntaba a todas las direcciones posibles. Su piel era pálida y con un pequeño rubor en las mejillas, iba suavemente maquillada y sus ropas eran preciosas. En verdad parecía un hada con ese vestido ligero de color lavanda y esas mayas oscuras que terminaban en unos botines negros de poco tacón. Para Bella la moda jamás había sido importante, jamás había reparado como iban vestidas las demás personas y ella jamás había inspeccionado la indumentaria de alguien; pero ver a Alice Cullen, como él dijo que se llamaba, era tener que echarle un vistazo a la ropa que usaba que parecía estar salida de una boutique de modas para hermosas hadas o bailarinas. Alice llego a donde estaban finalmente y envolvió en seguida a su hermano con sus frágiles brazos, allí aferrada a su cuello, parecía aun mas pequeña que antes, pero incluso antes de que Bella pudiera sonreír debido a eso, ella lo soltó y se volvió para observarla detenidamente. Alice esbozo una sonrisa aun mayor y le tendió la mano.

-Hola, muchos gusto , Alice Cullen. - dijo Alice mientras secuestraba la mano de Bella – Soy la melliza de Edward.

-El gusto es mio – Le contesto – mi nombre es Isabella Swan.

- Bella será nuestra vecina del piso inferior Alice – le comento Edward mientras se encaminaban su auto – me la tope esta mañana y la hice caer.

-Oh, Edward- contesto rápidamente Bella – No fue tu culpa en lo absoluto, ya te dije que soy demasiado torpe- y como si algún ser divino estuviera confirmando sus palabras, Bella tropezó con sus propios pies y cayó, pero justo antes de sentir el piso los brazos de Edward la lograron sostener por la cintura y la ayudó a recuperar el equilibrio.

Edward se sentía de mil maneras, extraño, avergonzado, como un tonto, pero sobre todo…. Feliz. Quizás sonara extraño, pero hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía así con una persona. Hacía mucho tiempo que él había dejado de entablar relaciones con las demás personas. No le gustaba ver gente revoloteando a su alrededor, desde que comenzó el colegio hasta un año atrás él había creído que el mundo era perfecto; tenía muchos "amigos", y era el mas popular de la clase, con el tiempo también tuvo la relación perfecta. Tanya había sido hábil con el y le hizo creer en un amor que ella jamás sintió, él se enteró de la manera mas cruel y cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de quienes se decían sus amigos simplemente eran un montón de payasos que apreciaban demasiado su dinero y su disposición a hacer favores o a pagar por ellos. Desde entonces había dejado que pocas personas entraran a su vida; y el toparse con esta extraña jovencita que ahora estaba roja hasta las orejas entre sus brazos, fue como si por un momento ese pasado de gente interesada se esfumara y solo quedara el presente, que no dolía, no le oprimía el pecho, simplemente lo hacía sentirse bien.

Lentamente soltó a Bella quien se tambaleó un poco antes de lograr adquirir nuevamente el precario equilibrio que poseía. La mirada de escrutinio de Alice no se escapó para Edward, después de todo hacía muchísimo tiempo que Alice sabia que el contacto con las demás personas era algo que Edward evitaba regularmente y el hecho de haber socorrido a su vecina y aparte de traerla consigo hacía que su corazón delirara de felicidad, pues la esperanza de que su hermano volviera a sonreír de verdad la emocionaba a un grado realmente grande. Aparte de todo Bella parecía una buena persona y lucía realmente adorable cuando se sonrojaba.

-Bien- dijo Alice de pronto- ahora sabemos que Bella no miente con respecto a su equilibrio- llegaron al auto y Edward se adelantó para abrir las dos puertas del lado del acompañante- yo iré atrás si no les molesta – agregó – después de todo me gusta que Edward sepa que su lugar es siendo mi chofer.

Bella se río mientras asentía y se deslizaba en el asiento de adelante mientras Edward se quedaba de pie, pasmado ante el hermoso sonido que había salido de la boca de ella. Jamás había escuchado una risa más melodiosa, hermosa…. Simplemente perfecta. La sensación que le produjo hasta los dedos de los pies fue tan intensa que lo dejó aturdido durante un momento antes de que Alice y su portazo le ayudaran a recuperar el sentido. Rápidamente cerró la puerta de Bella y se encamino a su lado dentro del auto. Durante el corto trayecto de ese hotel hasta la Universidad, Alice y Bella charlaron un poco y descubrieron que compartirían algunas clases juntas, después de todo ella también asistiría a la facultad de artes, por otro lado Edward las invitó a comer cuando salieran de clases y a pesar de el esfuerzo de Bella por negarse a aceptar, Alice le puso una mirada tan tierna que tuvo que aceptar.

Llegaron con el tiempo justo, Alice y Bella sacaron sus planos y horarios y se dirigieron a la misma aula, pues al ser el primer año salvo por dos materias tomarían las mismas clases. La clase estaba a punto de comenzar cuando un hermoso chico rubio se acercó por la espalda de Bella y se inclinó a besar su mejilla. Bella soltó un gritito, lentamente se dio la vuelta y lo vio…

-¿Que haces aquí?- dijo Bella mientras se levantaba y se fundía con aquel extraño en un fuerte abrazo.


	3. Presentaciones y burbujas

Todos los personajes utilizados en esta historia son propiedad de la señora S. Meyer, por lo tanto no pretendo lucrar con ellos, solo soñar con un montón de situaciones distintas y plasmarlas aquí para la posteridad.

**Presentaciones y burbujas…**

_-¿Que haces aquí?- dijo Bella mientras se levantaba y se fundía con aquel extraño en un fuerte abrazo._

Alice sinceramente se sentía totalmente desubicada, Bella parecía ser el tipo de chica tímida y ahora se encontraba abrazada a un tipo realmente guapo en medio de la clase, esto realmente la decepcionaba y extrañaba al mismo tiempo. Alice Cullen jamás se equivocaba y por el bien del corazón de su hermano quería una explicación acerca de Bella y ese "magnífico" espécimen masculino que la sostenía aún entre sus brazos mientras se mecía suavemente. Pero antes de que ella pudiera siquiera preguntar, ellos se soltaron aun sonriendo.

-Alice, déjame presentarte a mi mejor amigo del colegio, Jasper Hale – dijo Bella- Jazz, esta es mi nueva amiga Alice y vive en mi edificio- Jasper le tendió la mano a Alice y una descarga eléctrica y deliciosa atravesó el cuerpo de ambos.

Una sonrisa boba y un brillo extraño florecieron en el rostro del otro, sin embargo no pudieron más que intercambiar un hola de manera simultánea porque el profesor llego a la clase y mando a poner atención a todos. Cualquiera pensaría que un profesor de la facultad de Arte sería excéntrico y agradable, no un típico erudito de saco y corbatín que se dedica a hablar de pura historia y casi nada de arte.

Al finalizar la clase, todos estaban a punto de caer en coma, la clase había sido aburrida y después de dos horas y media de solo escuchar tenían los músculos entumecidos, pero aun así, Alice y Jasper aun mantenían esa sonrisa boba en el rostro y se enviaban miradas disimuladas que los hacían sonrojar.

-Ha sido toda una sorpresa verte- le dijo Bella a Jasper mientras se encaminaban hacia la salida de la clase- Por cierto, ¿Dónde está tu hermana?

-Rosalie quería quedarse unos días más en París, ya sabes, todo ese rollo del modelaje y la mecánica…. sus talleres de verano no terminan hasta hoy – contestó el mientras caminaban – y hace cuanto se conocen ustedes dos?- preguntó.

-hoy por la mañana- contestó solícitamente Alice – ella y mi hermano Edward tropezaron.

-No me sorprende- dijo Jasper mirando con burla a Bella- con ese equilibrio que tienes estoy sumamente impresionado-

-¿Impresionado? – preguntaron las dos chicas.

-Claro- les contesto el como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo- llegaste hasta esta edad y aún no pierdes ningún miembro o peor, aún no has asesinado a alguien- concluyó y soltó una risa enorme.

Alice y Jasper se dedicaron a charlar a cada segundo libre que tenían entre las clases y Bella solo podía estar impactada. Su "tímido" amigo de antaño ahora estaba ¿coqueteando?, esto era digno de una fotografía y de hecho lo haría. Bella apostaba que Rosalie jamás le creería si se lo decía; caminaron juntos a casi todas las clases excepto por una en la cual Alice se separó de ellos y volvieron a reunirse para ir a la siguiente.

Salieron del edificio de artes entre risas y platicas, cuando de repente, como si el destino quisiera comprobar un punto, Bella tropezó con sus propios pies al mismo tiempo que casi tiraba a Jasper, sin embargo el la atrapo y la levanto en brazos para darle vueltas mientras los tres reían.

A lo lejos Edward se acercaba para reunirse con Alice y Bella, iba distraído pensando en cómo es que podía sentirse así de vivo por el simple hecho de haber conocido a alguien, y lo más importante: ¿Cómo podía sentirse así con respecto a aquella pequeña y torpe mujer que recién conocía? Iba inmerso en sus pensamientos y justo cuando alzó la vista para comenzar a buscar a su hermana y a Bella, se congelo: un tipo rubio abrazaba a su Bella… _¿Desde cuándo es TU Bella psicópata? ¿Qué es ella, una lámpara?... _Le dijo una voz en su interior. Arrepentido, alejo esos pensamientos de su cabeza y se acercó aún cauteloso a los tres chicos que se acercaban por el corredor.

-Hola hermano- dijo Alice ni bien estuvieron frente a el- Permíteme presentarte a Jasper, el amigo de toda la vida de Bella, lo encontramos en la primer clase y asiste a nuestra facultad, ¡desayunara con nosotros!- terminó de decir con un saltito y lo abrazó de manera rápida antes de volverse a ver a Jasper y a Bella que la miraban con una sonrisa.

Edward realmente sintió como la tensión abandonaba su cuerpo de golpe, el alivio y la sorpresa lo inundaron por igual de una manera tan desconcertante que tuvo que tomarse unos segundos más para poder continuar el hilo de la conversación de su hermana_, ¡Son amigos de la infancia! _Le decía su mente satisfecha…Paró el rumbo de sus pensamientos y sacudió ligeramente la cabeza mientras saludaba con un apretón de manos a Jasper, que parecía un poco azorado al hablar con Edward.

-Mucho gusto Jasper- dijo- Soy Edward, el hermano mellizo de Alice.

-Un placer- dijo el rubio- es bueno saber que Bella dejo de ser una inadaptada social.

-¡Jasper!- dijo ella mientras le daba un manotazo en el hombro indignada, aunque se arrepintió al instante pues Edward la había visto. Así que con las mejillas arreboladas bajó la mirada.

-Nunca pensé que Bella fuera del tipo que sufre en silencio- dijo Edward buscando la mirada de Bella, quien al escuchar su nombre alzó la cabeza, conectando con esa bella mirada esmeralda.

-No me gusta ser el centro de atención- se explicó ella- soy demasiado torpe y no es nada agradable.

-Además parece que su torpeza es contagiosa en su presencia, es terrible- dijo Jasper entretenido al ver a su amiga avergonzada delante de ese chico que la miraba de una manera "TAN" intensa-se cae todo el rato y cuando no estás alerta terminas en el suelo con ella- Bella lo miraba con furia. ¿Había estado feliz de ver a su amigo antes? ¡Sí, claro!

-Yo pienso que es adorable- dijo la voz de Edward en su defensa, pues había notado por donde iba la idea de Jasper: quería molestar a Bella….y él pensaba rescatarla.

Isabella volvió a sonrojarse al escuchar las palabras de su nuevo amigo y su corazón dio un tumbo. "Piensa que soy adorable" se dijo a sí misma y dio un saltito de felicidad mentalmente.

-En realidad es romántico-dijo Alice- Siempre puede ser la damisela en apuros-continuo guiñándoles un ojo a los tres. Después de eso ella simplemente tomo el brazo de Jasper y lo jalo para caminar hacia la cafetería más cercana, dejando a Bella y a Edward atrás. El, haciendo una reverencia graciosa, le ofreció su brazo para guiarla y ella lo tomo con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Qué tal tus clases hasta ahora?- pregunto la castaña aun apenada y sin mirar la cara de su acompañante.

-Interesantes- contesto Edward- serán todo un reto. ¿Qué hay de las tuyas?- pregunto de vuelta.

- Lo mismo- dijo ella- son apasionantes y muy exigentes, a excepción de este último profesor - hizo una mueca- es muy tedioso y aterrador, aunque la información que presenta es sumamente interesante.

Caminaron hasta que encontraron a Jasper y a Alice sentados en una mesa para cuatro personas justo en el centro del jardín que había en el área de cafeterías. Los dos charlaban muy cerca el uno del otro y el brillo en su mirada hacia pensar que ellos estaban encerrados en una burbuja personal, donde nadie era aceptado bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Bella y Edward se sintieron extrañados, ella porque su amigo era demasiado tímido y jamás compartía tanto de su vida con nadie, incluso ELLA tardo una buena temporada en poder tener unas cuantas confesiones por parte de su amigo. Edward estaba así, porque hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a su pequeña hermanita aceptar alguna relación con algún chico desde hacía demasiado tiempo, justo cuando él había salido herido. Alice aseguraba que si una persona como él pudo salir herida, ella sin duda caería más rápido y no podría salvarse; desde aquel entonces Alice se había centrado en su familia y había terminado con todas las posibles relaciones sentimentales que alguna vez pudo tener.

Ni Edward ni Bella quisieron acercarse a la mesa, a ninguno de los dos le apetecía romper aquel contacto que tan felices hacia ver a sus seres queridos, no se necesitaron palabras para entender que aunque no conocieran la situación del otro... ellos no interferirían en ese momento especial que estaba surgiendo entre aquellas dos personas. Los dejarían conocerse, después de todo…. Ya habría tiempo de hablar todos juntos.

Sé que ha pasado demasiado tiempo… incluso casi nadie ha leído esto, pero me encuentro muy emocionada de escribir vara ustedes más seguido. Fue un año difícil y estoy comenzando una nueva etapa. Quiero dedicar esto a la mejor persona que conozco… la que me apoya, ayuda y siempre impulsa a hacer esto que tan feliz me hace : Marcela CC … eres la más increíble persona del universo y esto es para ti!

Nos leemos pronto, dejen algún comentario por favor…

Simi


End file.
